


Paubaya

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, ChanBaek - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, Fluff, Kai - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Sehun - Freeform, Tagalog, romcom, sekai - Freeform
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Si sehun ay isang katulong na namamasukan sa mansion na pag mamay-ari nina Jongin. Habang tumatagal, kasabay din nito ang pag lago ng feelings nila sa isa’t-isa. Buong akala nila kaya na nilang pangatawanan ang nararamdaman para sa isa’t-isa, pero ang lahat ng masasayang ala-ala… may hangganan.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun





	Paubaya

Ngayon ang simula ng trabaho ko sa mansion ng mga Kim, kinakabahan ako dahil balita ko, ang pamilya nila ang pinaka makapang yarihan dito sa lugar namin sa probinsya. Sila kasi ang nag mamay-ari ng San Remigio rito sa Cebu at balita ko rin, marami pa silang iba't-ibang pag mamay-ari sa Maynila. Hindi ko rin na alam ang tungkol doon. 

''Ah hello, ako po si Sehun. Ang bagong katulong na katatanggap lang kahapon, ngayon na raw po kasi ang simula ko sabi po ng--'' hindi na natuloy ang sasabihin ko dahil pinutol na iyon na babae na sa tingin ko, ang Mayordoma ng mansion. 

''Tuloy. Kanina ka pa hinihintay at marami pang dapat asikasuhin, hindi uubra rito ang pabagal-bagal.'' Patuloy na litanya niya tsaka pumasok na siya sa loob. 

Agad naman binuksan ng katiwala ang pinto at sumunod na agad ako. Nakakatakot naman ito, unang araw pa lang, nginig at kaba agad ang nararamdaman ko. Welcome to the new world, Sehun. 

Iginala ko ang mga mata ko, bumungad sa'kin ang isa


End file.
